Y con el tiempo Llegara
by Onny-Chan
Summary: La hija de Sadic debe casarse para seguir con la tradición y la honra de su familia, pero ella solo quiere ser soldado e ir a la guerra. Por otro lado Gilbert a sido reasignado a un rango menor y su abuelo también busca casarlo lo mas pronto posible ¿que les deparara el futuro? ¿que tiene que ver Roderich en todo esto? ¿Lograra Antonio ser aceptado por su prometida?
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas a todos! primero que nada gracias por entrar a leer._

 _Después de algún tiempo subo otra historia, pero esta vez constara de un par de capitulos. Me inspire un poco despues de ver muchas muchisimas veces Mulan y no para de reir con la parte de la casamentera. Si les queda alguna duda respecto al fic no duden hacerlo saber a traves de un reviview_

* * *

 ** _Y con el tiempo... Llegara_**

\- Tres años Erzebeth, y este ya seria el cuarto año si la casamentera vuelve a rechazarte. Tus dos hermanos son motivo de orgullo para toda la familia ¡Menos tu! Mi única y queridísima hija mujer, mi pequeña y dulce flor - grita Sadic en una mezcla de desesperación y enojo.

\- ¡Si me dejaran ser soldado seria tu mas grande orgullo! De pequeña y dulce flor nada tengo, soy un dragón fiero que sabe lo que quiere, pero que tienen atrapado en una jaula de oro y cristal - grito de vuelta Erzebeth - En esta familia retrograda si no eres hombre solo sirves para casarte y tener hijos ¡Y yo no quiero casarme! - al igual que su padre la castaña daba una y mil vueltas por la oficina del turco - quiero dejar mi huella como tu y como Heracles.

\- ¡Si fueras un buen partido cualquier militar con prestigio querría pretenderte! Seria reconocida por todo el mundo, recuerda que "Detrás de todo gran hombre…

\- … hay una gran mujer" lo se papá - dijo con un poco de resignación - pero yo no quiero que me reconozcan por mi marido, quiero que me reconozcan por mis logros - decía casi sacándose los pelos, desde la primera vez que la casamentera la rechazo por marimacho, año tras año era la misma discusión; en unos días mas vería a la casamentera por ultima vez y su padre solo quería que esta vez consiguiera marido.

\- ¡Todo esta paso por no buscar un madre para ti! - exclamo con los brazos al cielo.

\- No empieces otra vez con eso ¡Nunca necesite otra madre! Tu hiciste perfectamente tu trabajo como padre, pero nadie podría cambiar mi personalidad ni mi forma de pensar.

\- ¡SE ACABO! Si este año la casamentera no te consigue marido, te lo conseguiré yo y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá - Sadic se quito el antifaz que cubría una antigua herida de guerra y la miro con reproche - tu madre estaría tan decepcionada.

\- ¡NO! ELLA ME APOYARIA Y TE HARIA ENTRAR EN RAZON - acto seguido la castaña se hecho a correr y desapareció de la vista del turco.

\- Tú sabes que ella tiene razón - murmuro Heracles.

\- ¡Silencio! Razón o no yo soy el padre y tomo las decisiones aquí. - y luego de un gruñido también salio dejando al griego solo.

\- Que hermosa familia ¿Verdad Licofrón? - le dijo al gato que venia entrando a la habitación, se recostó a su lado y comenzó a lamerse sus genitales. - y a ti que te va a importar ¡Eres un gato! No te interesa nada.

\- Miaaauuu.

Sadic tenia una familia feliz. Era un militar retirado que vivía con sus tres hijos. Su esposa, lamentablemente, murió poco después de dar a luz a su tercer pequeño, pero se recupero rápidamente pese al profundo amor que le tenia. Su hijo mayor, Heracles, siguió sus pasos como militar, pero fue dado de baja poco tiempo después por culpa de una grave herida en su pierna; pero ya recuperado lo ayudaba en su nueva profesión de comerciante. Su hijo menor, Gupta, es introvertido y aun continua estudiando obteniendo las mas altas calificaciones, tenia mucha fe en su futuro. Y por ultimo su hermosa hija de en medio, Erzebeth. Tan hermosa como su madre, refinada, pero con un carácter espantoso igual que el suyo. Lo mejor que le podía pasar era decender de una familia de militares reconocidos y tener un buen esposo, pero ella NO quiera casarse, ella quería ir a guerras, luchar contra el enemigo; cuando se dio cuenta de que le había hecha falta una figura femenina era demasiado tarde, la castaña ya era una muchacha con sus prioridades bien puestas. Cada día se lamentaba de que su pequeña no fuera como las jóvenes hijas de sus camaradas, tan refinadas, tan señoritas y todas comprometidas; ellas disfrutaban de las fiestas de té, los bordados y manualidades, su hija gustaba de cabalgar a campo traviesa, las luchas con espadas y los juegos violentos… al menos sabía comportarse cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero eso no le conseguiría un esposo, después de todo Sadic no viviría para siempre y quería dejarle un buen futuro a su hija. Dentro de unos días, nuevamente la familia vería en juego su honor frente a la mujer que buscaba maridos.

* * *

Él, joven y experimentado comandante, frío calculador, nunca había perdido una batalla y las bajas en su escuadrón siempre fueron mínimas… denigrado a enseñarle a un par de novatos como sobrevivir en la guerra. Gilbert Beilschmidt estaba indignado ¡TODO POR CULPA DE UNA MINA!

Hace un año mientras vigilaban un área de conflicto junto a su escuadrón, nadie se dio cuenta de que pasaban por un campo minado y Gilbert voló por los aires, despertado tres días después en el hospital con un brazo quebrado, una contusión en la cabeza y la pierna derecha hecha añicos. El doctor le dijo que pudo haber muerto y su abuelo que no importaba a donde lo reasignaran, él sabría hacer su trabajo eficientemente y que cuando le dieran el alta tenían un tema importante que tratar.

Y ahí estaba el albino. Hace dos días le habían dado el alta y el doctor dijo que quedaría con una cojera por el resto de su vida. Ahora estaba por entrar a la oficina de su abuelo a hablar ese tema tan importante que tenían pendiente hace un años.

\- Querido Gilbert, pasa y toma asiento. - debido a su resentida pierna ambos se sentaron en un cómodo sofá que había en la oficina.

\- Vamos al grano, Abuelo. Presiento que esto no me gustara. - dijo haciendo una mueca producto de leve dolor al sentarse.

\- Tienes razón, - dijo con seriedad - ya estas pronto a cumplir los 23 años y como buen Beilschmidt tienes el deber de seguir con la descendencia de nuestra familia, así que desde el día de hoy, luego de habértelo informado, comenzare a buscar una esposa indicada para ti y así poder seguir con la descendencia.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamo confundido.

\- Tendrás que casarte. - repitió el anciano.

\- Ya entendí eso, pero… ¿casarme ahora? Soy demasiado joven y asombroso para casarme ahora, además ¿Qué hay de west? El también puede tener hijos en unos años mas. - Gilbert quería saltar y hacer una rabieta, pero frente a su abuelo no podría hacer eso, le tenia demasiado respeto y en la familia se hacia lo que el decía ya que era el mas anciano.

\- No sabemos que le deparara el futuro a Ludwig y tu ya no serás un soldado activo, así que ¿Para que esperar mas? - termino con una sonrísa. - Claro que si encuentras a una buena muchacha antes que yo, puedes presentarla a la familia y veremos si es un buen partido.

Gilbert no lo podía creer, cuando le quiso ver el lado bueno a su reasignación pensó inmediatamente que tendría mas tiempo para vivir su juventud, salir con sus amigos, hacer vida social, pero un matrimonio lo ataba completamente a una vida aburrida y tener hijos lo hacia aun peor. Tenia la oportunidad de buscar a una chica por su cuenta, pero las chicas de las que Gilbert se rodeaba no eran precisamente chicas para hacer una vida junto a ellas y las que si, solo se acercaban a el por interés y eso no era nada asombroso, si lo atarían a una mujer por toda la vida, al menos tenia que ser una mujer honesta y que no fuera aburrida. Necesitaba hablar con sus amigos urgentemente, iba a ensillar a su caballo a toda prisa, pero recordó que ahora cabalgar era un verdadero suplicio así que llamo al cochero y partió a casa de Antonio.

\- Joder Antonio, espero que Francis también este aquí porque necesito hablar con los dos - grito mientras la mucama lo dejaba entrar y le indicaba donde se encontraba el español.

\- ¡Hola Gilberto! Bienvenido ¿Cómo estas? - el castaño lo abrazo en son de saludo.

\- Nada bien Antonio, como si no tuviera suficiente con mi pierna ahora mi abuelo quiere que el asombroso yo se case con una desconocida. - camino cojeando con ayuda de un bastón hasta el sofá mas cómodo de su amigo.

\- aah! Amo las bodas - grito derepente Francis.

\- ¡Vino en todas partes! - gritaron al unísono Antonio y el francés.

\- ¡No es chistoso! - grito lanzándole el bastón a quien le cayera.

\- Lo se mon ami, pero había que verle el lado positivo ¿Verdad Antoni?

\- Es cierto, ahora cuéntanos todo ¿Quién es la afortunada? - dijo el castaño invitando a su otro amigo a tomar asiento también.

\- Aún no hay afortunada, de hecho puedo buscar a alguna mujer por mi cuenta antes de que mi abuelo encuentre a alguna pretendiente. - termino diciendo cansado.

\- Pero eso es una buena noticia - dijo alegremente Antonio. - podemos ir a buscar chicas inmediatamente.

\- Por favor Antoni, las mujeres que solemos conocer no son precisamente para que uno se case con ellas - su expresión era la mas serena de los tres. - sin menos preciar a ninguna, por supuesto.

\- Francis tiene razón, no me puedo casar con cualquiera, - Gilbert cerro los ojos - solo espero que esto del matrimonio y el nuevo cargo no vuelvan mi vida un infierno.

\- ¡Brindo por eso cherry!

Gilbert, Francis y Antonio se conocían desde niños, pero al crecer los tres tomaron caminos diferentes, sin embargo nunca dejaron de lado su amistad. Antonio se hacia cargo de la viña de su familia, que pese a ser pequeña daba buenos frutos; y le encantaba lo que hacia. Estaba todo el día metido en las plantaciones de uva y en las cavas. Por otro lado la familia de Francis tenia una empresa de moda y el encantado creaba nuevos diseños y estilos. Juntos causaban terror de pequeños y ahora adultos cada uno era mas mujeriego que el otro; pero desde hace poco Antonio ya estaba fuera de las pistas ya que había sido comprometido con una temperamental italiana de gran belleza.

Ahora Antonio y Francis ayudarian a su mejor amigo a buscar a la mujer de su vida o al menos una que no fuera tan aburrida.

 _Saludos a todos y gracias por leer_

 _Por cierto Licofrón es el gato de Heracles, tiene el nombre de un filosofo griego._

 _Onny._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas, al parecer hasta ahora nadie se intereso por el fic, pero si hay alguna alma que lo leyo, de todas formas seguiré publicado capítulos. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y si tiene alguna sugerencia háganmela saber.**_

 _Y con el tiempo… Legara._

\- Bueno la siguiente es… -la rubia y menuda mujer miro con desagrado la sala de estar.- Erzebeth, pasa.

\- Buenos días Mistress Alice. -saludo con finjida sonrisa la castaña.

\- Nada tienen de buenos si por cuarto año consecutivo debo buscarte un marido -contesto secamente- que quede claro que esta es la ultima vez.

\- Lo se, -contesto de igual manera.- mi padre ya me lo advirtió.

\- Bien, ya que te conozco a la perfección, saltémonos el protocolo y comencemos por el té. -dijo señalando una mesita junto a los sofás.- Imagina que soy tu suegra, la respetable madre de tu marido.-Mistress Alice era una respetable y fina dama inglesa que también ejercía de institutriz para algunas familias. Durante todos sus años de casamentera jamás había tenido una muchacha que fuera tan buen partido y a la vez tan mal educada si se lo proponía. Hasta las muchachas mas humildes ponían todo de su parte, menos ella.

\- ¿Y si la madre de mi marido esta muerta? A quien le serviría el té -pregunto inocentemente.

\- Tú preocúpate de servir bien el té. -su tono era cada vez mas déspota.

\- Esta bien. -como pocas veces, la castaña tomo con delicadeza la tetera y sirvió elegantemente en las dos pequeñas tazas de porcelana sin derramar ni una gota.

\- Vaya, por primera vez haces algo bien. -tomo un sorbo y se dispuso a continuar.- Ahora, mientras tomamos el té, recita tus deberes como esposa.

\- Cubrir correctamente cada una de sus necesidades y peticiones, siempre tenerle una buena comida, jamás hacer que pase vergüenzas por mi culpa, cuidar y criar correctamente a nuestros hijos. -recito de memoria y con desprecio.- pero según yo se usted no cumple casi ninguno de sus deberes con su marido; además esos deberes son completamente retrogradas, mi padre fue capaz de criarnos y sobrevivir sin ninguna mujer que cumpliera con todas esas sandeces.

\- Y bastante falta que le hizo, para ser hombre lo hizo bastante bien, pero solo basta mirarte para que todo mundo se de cuenta de que falto un mujer en su vida, -le espeto- además mírate, sigues igual o mas delgada que la ultima vez, así nadie creerá que serás buena para tener hijos.

\- Yo no quiero tener hijos. -protesto con furia.

\- Pero que es lo que quieres de tu vida jovencita -grito casi exasperada y Mistress Alice nunca se exasperaba.

\- ¿Enserio quiere la verdad?

\- No me conteste. -hojeo su libreta y anoto algunas cosas para luego cerrarla.- Ya puedes irte, veré que puedo hacer por ti.

\- Excelente, esta será el ultimo año que la vea. -salto de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte y le lanzo un beso a la dama inglesa.- Viszontlátasra.

\- Que Dios sea piadoso con el hombre que se case con ella. -murmuro la rubia.

En ese mismo instante Alice comenzó a escribir una carta para Sadic.

 **Estimado Señor Sadic:**

 **Durante cuatro años eh intentado infructuosamente encontrar un buen esposo para su hija y pese a todo no puedo negar que cada año sus logros son cada vez mas esplendidos, pero lamentablemente Erzebeth tiene una actitud completamente negativa para con el tema. Como cada año me comprometo a encontrar algún pretendiente digno de ella, pero me temo que los rumores se expanden como una epidemia y cada vez se hace mas y mas difícil, le advierto con todo respeto que no se ilucione.**

 **Se despide cordialmente**

 **Alice Kirkland de Jones.**

* * *

\- Hija por favor, cuéntame como te fue. -fue el saludo del turco a penas Erzebeth entro a su casa acompañada de Heracles.

\- Excelente padre, se de memoria todo lo que una buena esposa debe saber, -contaba con sorna.- pero Mistress Alice que cree que mi actitud es completamente contraproducente. -le beso la mejilla y se fue directo a su habitación antes de que su padre le dijera algo.

\- Tu hermana va a matarme antes de tiempo. -murmuro mientras abrazaba, abatido, a su hijo.

\- No papá, ella te ama, -dijo mientras le devolvía el abrazo.- solo que tu no la comprendes.

\- Cuanta falta me hace tu madre. -Heracles podría jurar que escucho un sollozo proveniente de Sadic, pero prefirió no decir nada. Licofrón se paseaba entre las piernas de ambos dándoles su apoyo.

* * *

\- Joven Roderich, ah llegado carta sobre el asunto del compromiso. -dijo muy cordialmente una mucama.

\- Excelente, muchas gracias. -el joven aristócrata tomo la carta y sonrío, todo marchaba a la perfección.

 _ **Gracias por leer**_ _ **J**_

 _ **Onny.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Primero que nada… ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Enserio que me animaron mucho a seguir, muchas muchas gracias ^^**

 **Tengo pensado publicar todos los jueves, el anterior tuve un percance así pero de ahora en adelante será todos los jueves.**

 **Sin mas aquí esta capitulo.**

 _Con el tiempo… Llegara._

Eran las doce menos quince y el bar estaba medio vacío para ser día viernes, todos los clientes que habían estaban reunidos en la barra entregando billetes al tabernero.

\- Kirkland, Bravinski, Jones, Vargas, Carriedo y Honda. -anotaba el tabernero con osca expresión.- Todos ustedes apuestan que la hija del Señor Sadic no conseguirá marido este año y nunca lo hará.

\- Así es holandés de mierda -Arrastrando las palabras dijo el ingles que ya estaba bástate borracho y termino apostando mas que nadie.

-¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! -grito de vuelta golpeando la barra.

\- Calma, calma Gorvet, ya sabes como se pone el inglesito cuando se le pasan las copas. -intento calmar los ánimos Antonio.

\- Tu no te metas, Blody Hell. -intento decir amenazante, pero fallado en el intento.

\- Kolkolkolkolkol ya comenzara la pelea, que emoción.

\- No intentes nada Ivan o tendré que meter a mis hombres en esto. -declaro Jones que era el encargado de seguridad de la ciudad.- Y tu Arthur, vendrás conmigo a casa después, Alice me matara si te dejo ir en ese estado.

\- ¡Ya basta todos ustedes o quedaran vetados de por vida de mi bar! -termino diciendo fríamente el holandés que inspiraba mas miedo que cualquier otro ahí presente.- Así me gusta, ahora con lo que estábamos. El único que apuesta que la señorita Erzebeth conseguirá marido este año es el señor Wang.

\- Valiente apuesta -susurro Vargas, un tímido italiano sentado a un lado de Antonio- Si no lo consigue tendrás que pagar mucho y… ya conoces los rumores. -la única familia italiana de la cuidad era la de los Vargas y eran mayormente conocidos por rumores de supuestos mafiosos y por supuesto contratos con los yakusas del Señor Honda, pero todo se quedaba en rumores.

\- Vargas-kun tiene razón.

\- Me quedare con todo su dinero y luego les sacare mas todavía cuando logre trae opio al fin y todos ustedes se vuelvan adictos, aru.

\- Apuestas cerradas. -sentencio Gorvet.- y el bar ya cerro, ahora lárguense todos o volveré a subir los precios. -todos se despidieron y cada honorable caballero se fue por direcciones distintas; a excepción de Arthur y Alfred, que como buen cuñado se los llevo a casa.

* * *

Los vargas habían llegado hace aproximadamente 15 años atrás. Su trabajo oficial era una casa de empeño y prestamistas de dinero, pero las malas lenguas decían que el negocio no era tan limpio como ellos afirmaban, aun así nadie dudaba.

La familia constaba de un abuelo absurdamente joven y tres nietos, de los padres nadie sabia nada. Los dos mayores eran Lovino e Isabel, mellizos exactamente iguales de carácter y de no ser hombre y mujer, serian iguales físicamente también; la muchacha estaba comprometida con el hijo de los Fernandes-Carriedo y Lovino tenia una especie de amistad con su cuñado. Por ultimo estaba Felicia, la menor de los tres y que según su abuelo era un alma demasiado buena e inocente para este mundo vil. Ellos eran los Vargas y tal como decían los rumores, tenían tratos misteriosos con Kiku Honda, un japones que nadie se dio cuenta cuando llego, pero de un momento a otro todos conocian. ¿De que vivia? Nadie lo sabia. Lovino y Kiku habían organizado las apuestas y lograron un trato con el holandés para que estuviera a cargo de dirigirlas; años tras año ganaban grandes cantidades de dinero y por supuesto… siempre ganaban.

* * *

\- Padre acaba de llegar una carta de la señora casamentera que dice que mi hermana es la peor candidata que ah tenido y jamás conseguirá marido.

\- ¡Gupta! Que te eh dicho de leer mi correspondencia. -de un manotazo le quito la carta qu ya estaba abierta.

\- Pero mi versión de la carta era mucho mas divertida. -murmuro mas para si que para que su padre lo escuchara.

\- No creas que no te escuche -gruño mientras terminaba de leer.- Por Dios, Erzebeth terminara por matarme antes de tiempo.

\- Es injusto, yo quería matarte de un infarto. -rezongo el menor.

\- No digas tonterías, hijo -dijo riendo y dandole un abrazo a su pequeño.- ven, vamos a la cocina a comer algo para pasar el mal rato.

\- ¡Genial! Licofrón también querrá un bocadillo.

\- Miaaaaaaaaauuuu.

* * *

\- Entonces usted dice que era joven es muy buen partido, pero que no esta interesada en el matrimonio. -repitió las palabras de la carta a Misstres Alice.

\- Efectivamente, no olvide que es muy bella también, -recalco con tranquilidad, este muchacho no se le escaparía.- Estoy segura que seria la esposa perfecta para usted, joven Roderich.

\- No me cabe duda. -dijo terminando su te muy educadamente.- Por favor organice una cita, quiero conocerla.

\- Porsupuesto, lo antes posible. - Alice estaba feliz, no tendría otro fracaso.

\- Ahora si me disculpa, tengo practica de piano en 30 minutos, adiós.

Roderich Eldenstein era el único y ultimo descendiente de una aristocrática familia. El tiempo corría y si no quería que su línea de familia se perdiera, entonces pronto debería casarse y conseguir por lo menos un hijo y Erzebeth era una perfecta opción. El tampoco estaba interesado en el matrimonio y solo quería una esposa para tener hijos, seguramente la muchacha aceptaría el trato y el podría seguir su carrera de pianista sin problemas, solo educar a un hijo para que fuera su viva imagen de todos los Eldenstein y todo era muchísimo mejor si su esposa era una mujer hermosa, tal como aseguro Misstres Alice.

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Onny.**

 **PD: Abby ¿hay alguna forma de que pueda contestarte los Review? Seria un poco extenso contestar por aquí :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! La verdad cada vez me siento mas emocionada por este fic. Este capitulo no es muy emocionante mas bien son hechos necesarios para el futuro, pero el próximo tendrá… ¡Spamano!**

 **Sin mas ¡Lean!**

 _ **Y con el tiempo… Llegara.**_

\- Hola Gilbo, vengo a traerte buenas noticias. -Antonio era bienvenido en casa de Gilbert, asi que cada vez que lo visitaba entraba como si fuera su casa y hoy el español encontró a su amigo a medio vestir.

\- Antonio ¿En españa no tocan la puerta antes de entrar a alguna parte? -casi le grito mientras terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón.

\- Si tocamos, pero no cuando traemos buenas noticias. -contesto sonriente.

\- ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?

\- Tu sabes que soy medio amigo del tipo holandés del bar, Gorvet. A veces el lidera apuestas y esta vez fue sobre una chica. -el moreno estaba tan emocionado que hablaba muchísimo mas rápido de lo normal y caminaba por toda la habitación.

\- ¿Y?

\- Esta chica, Erzebeth, su familia ah intentado casarla por 4 años, pero nadie quiere una hija como ella.

\- Debe ser horrible kesesesesese -se burlo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

\- ¡Al contrario! Es hermosa. -gritaba Antonio alzando los brazos y girando por todos lados.

\- ¿Entonces cual es el problema con ella? Buena familia, hermosa ¿Quién no la querría? -el tema ya había captado toda la atención del peliblanco.

\- Ella es unica. -susurro- No quiere casarse y tener una familia, ella quiere luchar, darse a conocer, es salvaje y es la hija de Sadic. -los ojos de Gilbert se iluminaron, y no precisamente por hecho del parentesco con su ídolo de pequeño, mas bien por las cualidades de la castaña; pero rápidamente te apagaron.

\- No existen mujeres así. -dijo secamente.

\- ¡Si! Ella es real y aposte a que este año tampoco se casaría, pero estoy dispuesto a perder por mi mejor amigo. -rara vez Antonio era serio respecto a algo y esta, era una de esas raras veces.

\- Antonio, tu ganas -levanto los brazos rindiéndose.- si puedes hacer que la conozca, la conoceré, pero si todo termina en desastre me de veras un par de tu mejor vino.

\- Es un trato Gilbo. -ambos estrecharon las manos.

Gilbert no sabía en que se estaba metiendo, creía que lo mas probable es que ganara un par de botellas de buen vino y en el mejor de los casos, deleitarse con la vista de una bella chica… cuan equivocado estaba.

* * *

Gupta era un chica callado, ecepto cuando estaba en su casa. Disfrutaba jugando ruidosamente con su hermana, también le gustaba sacar de quicio a su padre y hacerle travesuras a Licofrón, aun que después Heracles le daba eternas charlas filosóficas.

En el fondo Gupta no quería que su hermana se casara, eso significaría que ella tendría que irse de casa y ya no lo mimaría como antes y tampoco se preocuparía de el; Erzebeth casi había sido como un madre para él y una especie de amiga. Gupta sabia que su hermana tenia derecho a seguir con su vida y tal como le había enseñado a él, seguir con su vida significaba que le escogieran un marido que tal vez a ella no le gustara, pero no estaba conforme con eso; el marido de su hermana tenia que ser un hombre bueno y tenia que ser aprobado por el.

A escondidas de sus hermanos, el menor siempre intentaba convencer a su padre de que su hermana era aun joven, que los cuatro vivían muy bien juntos, que la casamentera era una mujer premenopáusica y exagerada, que él casaría a sus hijos cuando ellos quisieran y con quien ellos quisiera y Sadic siempre quedaba pensativo al respecto…

Al menos Erzebeth tenia a alguien a su favor.

* * *

Estimada Misstres Alice:

Junto con saludarla y nuevamente agradecerle por haberme permitido conocer a mi futura esposa. En esta ocasión me gustaría hablarle sobre una muchacha que a frecuentado sus servicios durante algunos años, me refiero a Erzebeth. No piense por favor que intento inmiscuirme en su trabajo, pero tengo un buen amigo que no radica en su lista de pretendientes y podría ser un muy buen partido para la hija del respetable Señor Sadic. Mi prometida y la señorita Erzebeth son muy buenas amigas y por lo que me a contado sobre ella presiento que serian un hermosa pareja. Le adjunto un documento con los datos.

Se despide cordialmente

Antonio Fernández-Carriedo.

PD: Independiente de su decisión, le envío de regalo una botella de camernet, como agradecimiento por mi compromiso.

Luego de terminar de leer la carta, Misstres Alice comenzó inmediatamente a escribir una respuesta, quería conocer lo antes posible al muchacho y dejar de una vez por todas la decisión en manos de Sadic. Después de hacer las correspondientes presentaciones, eran las familias las que tomaban la decisión final, ella se encargaba de establecer las conexiones y entregar un perfil de los pretendientes y pretendidos. Luego de conocer al muchacho del que se hablaba en la carta, su trabajo con Erzebeth estaría terminado al fin. Además, hoy podría degustar un exquisito vino junto a Alfred, su marido.

\- Gilbo, amigo, tengo excelentes noticias para ti -entro animadamente a la sala de estar.

\- ¡¿Y que diablos tienen de buenas?! -Gilbert se encontraba con un humor terrible, había despertado en la madrugada con un terrible dolor en su pierna y este aun no cesaba ya bastante entrada la tarde. El doctor ya le había advertido que cuando comenzaran los fríos el dolor aumentaría, así que ahí estaba el albino… Sentado frente a la chimenea esperando que la calidez que esta emitía atenuara un poco el intenso dolor.

\- oh, lo siento mucho por tu pierna, pero estoy seguro que esta carta alegrara un poco tu tarde. -sonrío amistosamente. Antonio no lograba dimensionar el dolor que sufría su amigo, pero intentaba comprenderlo cada vez que este lo aquejaba con fuerza.

Estimado Antonio:

Su carta no pudo haber llegado en mas oportuno momento. La señorita Erzebeth no había tenido pretendientes que la buscaran desde la primera vez que trabaje con ella, así que antes de exponer nombres frente al señor Sadic me gustaría entrevistar a su amigo. Por favor infórmele que lo espero a tomar el té mañana viernes por la tarde.

Saluda cordialmente

Alice Kirkland de Jones.

PD: Nuevamente, mis felicitaciones por su compromiso.

\- Pensé que estabas de broma con eso de la chica. -comento sorprendido devolviéndole la carta.

\- Claro que no, ya veras como todo va genial ¡Solo espera a que se lo digamos a Francis! -nuevamente te había emocionado

\- ¡Es cierto! Querrá celebrar con vino y cerveza kesesesese. -el español tenia razón, la carta había mejorado mucho su humor- Espero que la chica sea como me dijiste, así mi abuela dejara de presentarme mujeres horribles e interesadas, ninguna es asombrosa como yo.

\- Confía en mi -dijo sonriente el español- iré a buscar a Francis, tu descansa esa pierna.

Gilbert se sentía agradecido por los amigos que tenia, jamás lo habían abandonado, ni el a ellos y esperaba que así fuera hasta llegar a ancianos.

 **Espero que les allá gustado ^^**

 **Onny.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta-da! Me atrase un día, pero aquí esta el capi. Como dije anteriormente este tiene un poco de Spamano, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

 _ **Con el tiempo… Llegara.**_

\- ¡Antonio! -escucho una cantarina y nada dulce voz que lo llamaba con indignación.

\- ¡Isabel! Pronto anochecerá ¿Qué haces aun en la calle? -pregunto preocupado mientras la saludaba con dos besos.

\- Es obvio que estoy con mi abuelo, idiota. -contesto mientras tiraba su cabello tras su hombro.

\- Aah es un alivio.

\- ¿Y tu donde estabas? Supongo que no andarás engañándome pedaso de español infiel. -casi grito mirándolo con furia.

\- ¡Jamás! Solo tengo ojos para ti, mi querida Isabel, -tomo sus manos y junto sus frentes.- desde el momento en que nos conocimos solo eh tenido ojos para ti, eres la única mujer que esta mis pensamientos. -la italiana enrojeció a mas no poder.

\- N-no digas esas c-cosas, che palle. -contesto tartamudeando y alejándose del otro.

A pesar de que a simple vista pareciera que Isabel no odiaba, Antonio le gustaba muchísimo y cada vez que lo escuchaba decir todas esas cosas no lograba evitar avergonzarse.

\- Vamos Isabel, dentro de nada seremos esposos, -sonrío con sinceridad- no tienes porque avergonzarte.

\- Tú, grandísimo…

\- ¡Antonio! -saludo de la nada un gran hombre.

\- ¡Abuelo Roma! -ambos hombres se saludaron con abrazos y dándose la mano- han pasado algunos días ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- Perfectamente, pero siempre estaré mejor en la compañía de alguna hermosa…

\- ¡Abuelo! -el rostro de la italiana era un poema.

\- De una hermosa cena que compartir al lado de mis nietos y mi queridísimo futuro yerno. -la muchacha se cruzo de brazos y Antonio simplemente sonrío apenado, ya se estaba acostumbrando a las actitudes del mas viejo.- ¿Nos acompañas a cenar?

\- Pues… -dudo un poco en contestar, se suponía que iba de camino a buscar a Francis y celebrar los tres juntos que su plan hasta ahora iba a la perfección, pero si lo pensaba mejor… nada como cenar junto a su hermosa y queridísima prometida.- ¡Por supuesto! -y los tres se encaminaron hacia el hogar de los Vargas. Antonio estaba seguro de que al día siguiente a Gilbert le iría excelente en la entrevista.

* * *

\- Maldito Antonio hijo de su madre, como se le ocurre dejar plantado al asombroso Gilbert. -efectivamente el día anterior su amigo nunca regreso y ahora el ojirrojo caminaba cojeando con un terrible dolor a casa de Misstres Alice mientras maldecía en voz alta al español y al francés. Golpeo la puerta y abrio una mucama.- Buenas tardes, soy Gilbert Beilschmidt y …

\- Pase por favor, la señora Kirkland la espera con el té.

Gilbert entro y se impresiono con la decoración, todo estaba adornado en un estilo perfectamente ingles con jarrones antiguos y exquisitas pinturas, pero justo al final del pasillo toda la decoración se iba al infierno con un enorme cráneo de vaca que desencajaba totalmente con el lugar. Tras pasar tantos años en el campo de batalla y entrenándose, el albino casi no conocía nada sobre la cuidad en donde vivía a excepción de lo que le contaban sus amigos, que tampoco era demasiado confiable. Tal vez el esposo de la casamentera era uno de esos nuevos americanos que llegaban en gloria y majestad. Entro a una salita muy femenina decorada en tonos pastel; constaba de un fino juego de sofás, mesita de té y el mismo servido en pequeñas tacitas de porcelana.

\- Buenas tardes joven Beilschmidt, el joven Carriedo me ah hablado mucho de usted. -saludo desde el sofá.

\- Buenas tardes Misstres Alice, es un gusto.

\- Tome asiento por favor, -indico la rubia- el gusto es mío. -sirvió el té para ambos y se acomodo para comenzar a hablar.- Pasando directamente al asunto que nos convoca, -era una mujer de armas tomar- lo eh investigado un poco y podría ser un buen partido para cualquier jovencita menos problemática.

\- Debo suponer entonces que esta al tanto del apuro que tengo por casarme, -la mujer asintió- y dado el casi de que se me ah permitido "elegir" no me gustaría casarme con una mujer común y aburrida, ahora mi vida solo consistirá en entrenar chicos debiluchos para que sobrevivan un par de meses en el campo de batalla y quiero tener, al menos un poco, de la emoción que tenia antes. -Alice lo observo pensativa.

\- ¿Cree usted que podrá soportar el carácter indomable de la señorita Erzebeth? -Gilbert noto de inmediato en vez de usar palabra como Dominar o Controlar, utilizo "Soportar", por lo que dio por hecho que la tal Erzebeth era imposible de doblegar y eso lo animo aun mas a seguir con esta locura.

\- Me gustan los desafios. -Sonrío arrogante.

\- Ella no se compadecerá de su condición. -comento señalando la pierna del otro.

\- No quiero ni busco la compasión de nadie, Misstres Alice, -irguió su cuerpo lo mas que pudo y con voz seria y profunda- no busco una esposa, no busco una mujer que se desviva por cumplir con mis expectativas y mis caprichos. Lo que busco es una compañera que libre las batallas a mi lado y si la tal señorita Erzebeth me acepta será porque yo, personalmente, me abre encargado de que así suceda NO por una obligación o compasión.

\- Admiro su determinación, pero antes de buscar la aceptación de la señorita Erzebeth, debe agradarle y ser aceptado por el señor Sadic y para eso tendrá que ser mas gentil, educado y mucho menos soberbio. -dijo cortésmente, casi como aconsejándolo- Recuerde que el también fue militar.

\- No me subestime, fui criado y entrenado bajo el mas estricto régimen, si la situación lo amerita seré el hombre mas educado de esta inmunda cuidad. -termino de decir orgulloso de si mismo.

\- … esperemos que así sea. -lo que paresia una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Misstres Alice, hace mucho que no pasaba algo tan interesante.

Tras un rato mas de preguntas básicas y un par de datos que Antonio no le había proporcionado, Alice despacho a Gilbert de su casa. Estaba impresionada, dos hombres muy bien parecidos pretendían a su peor pesadilla, al parecer esta año al fin podría librase de ella.

* * *

\- ¡Gilbo! - saludo cariñosamente el español que esperaba a su amigo afuera de la casa de este junto con Francis.

\- ¡Español traidor! -le devolvió el saludo "afectuosamente"- ayer nunca regresaste. -ayudado de su bastón corrió de forma graciosa hasta llegar junto a los otro dos.

\- Tranquilo Mon ami, te trajimos un par de buenos vinos para compensarte. -comento calmadamente el francés. - y Antoni tiene una muy buena escusa.

\- Jeje camino a buscar a Francis me tope con Isabel y su abuelo, y resulta que me invito a cenar y tú saaaabes que no podía negarme. -sonrío apenado y un poco nervioso.

\- bien, bien estas perdonado solo porque se trata de esa italiana loca. -dijo ya mas en broma que con enojo.

\- Bueno Cherris, entremos de una vez y pongámonos al día con la entrevista de Gilbert.

Una vez adentro y con el vino ya servido, Gilbert comenzó a contar sobre la entrevista de hace algunas horas, las cosas que había tenido que responder y lo directa y a veces amargada que le pareció Misstres Alice.

\- Gilbo eres un exagerado, hasta donde se, esta felizmente casada con Jones. -comento sonriendo.

\- ¿Quién es Jones? -odiaba su desinformación, pero poco a poco se iba poniendo al día.

\- Alfred es el jefe de seguridad de la ciudad. -contesto apenado Francis.

\- Y vaya que Francis lo conoce -se burlo Antonio.

\- ¿Eh? Por favor Francis no me digas que…

\- ¡Oh no! Mon diu el no es de mis gustos honononono -rió con ganas contagiando a los demás- lo que pasa es que mientras estabas en el hospital mi pena fue tal que abuse un poco del vino. -contó con dramatismo sobreactuado.

\- Y estuvo detenido vaaaaaarias veces por desordenes. -contó con burla Antonio.

\- ¡Vaya! Yo muriendo de soledad en el hospital y ustedes pasándosela de lo lindo de bar en bar. -dijo Gilbert enfurruñándose en el sofá.

\- ¡Brindábamos a tu salud! -gritaron los dos.

\- Malos amigos, no merecen mi asombrosa amistad. -murmuro antes de tomar otro sorbo de vino.

\- De todas formas -Antonio se levanto y tomo otra botella que estaba cerca de la chimenea verificando el año- tengo noticias para ti, son sobre Erzebeth.

\- Uh lala, desembucha Antoni.

\- Aparte de ti Gilbert, solo hay otro pretendiente. -dijo seriamente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? -inquirió haciendo amago de levantarse.

\- Tengo mis contactos. -sonrío con suficiencia- El tipo se llama Roderich Endelstein, músico y aristócrata.

\- Abra que conocerlo entonces -el rubio bebió todo el contenido de su copa- tenemos que analizar al enemigo y luego eliminarlo.

\- Sacare a ese señorito podrido del camino y Erzebeth será mía.

Los tres se rieron a carcajadas por el apodo que le dio Gilbert, pero Francis se quedo pensativo.

\- Es curioso, ni siquiera la conoces, pero solo por lo que te hemos contado esta completamente seguro de que ella es la mujer perfecta para ti. -sonrío con ternura.

\- Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, confío ciegamente en todo lo que me han contado de ella. -derepente el cuarto de lleno de una atmosfera de ternura y los tres se miraron con sinceridad.

\- Entonces… ¿De donde salieron tus contactos, Toño? -pregunto con sorna Gilbert.

\- Bueno… Isabel y Lovino me han enseñado algunas cosas. -dijo bobaliconamente dejando a libre interpretación.

 **Chan! Quiza se me vaya a pasar la mano un poco con la turbiedad del Abuelo Roma y sus nietecitos jajaja ojala se divirtieran.**

 **Tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 7, pero aun no se que hacer con la vida de Francis, así que acepto sugerencias, por si no lo recuerdan esta metido en eso de la moda y tiene una tienda.**

 **Ahora un adelanto del proximo capi… ¡Gil y Eli al fin se conocen!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
